ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
We All Live in a Submarine
Story Chopper is in Walk Point, sniffing the trail as they go down metal walkways down a factory. Kai and Logan keep close behind. Logan: I hate sneaking around. Kai: If they learn we’re here, they’ll move the materia. Chopper: Ugh! It’s this way. (He makes a right.) That thing reeks of mako. I don’t know how you guys can take the smell. Kai: Our noses aren’t as sensitive as yours. (They stop in front of a generator.) Chopper: In there. Logan: Are you sure? Chopper: Yeah. It reeks. (A crane hand goes into the generator, pulling out a Green Huge Materia. It then takes it away.) It’s getting away! The group chases the crane to a submarine dock, where they see it being loaded onto a red submarine. They head towards the dock, when Nanashi appears in front of them. Nanashi: Well, hello pretty. We meet again. Kai: Oh, you. Nanashi: You guys have been keeping me waiting. Though it was worth the wait. Logan: You knew we were coming? Kai: He knew we would be at Mt. Corel as well. He ambushed us. Nanashi: And now, (He raises his lance, red materia glowing. Pacifista appears.) You shall disappear. Pacifista raises its hand, firing a laser at them. The group jumps and dodges, Kai releasing a barrage of arrows at Pacifista. They all bounce off it, as it locks onto her, firing another laser. She dodges, as Logan swings his Air Claws, not even scratching Pacifista. Chopper rams Pacifista in Horn Point, which it catches. It charges a mouth laser, as Chopper shifts to Brain Point to dodge. Kai fires an arrow into its mouth, hitting its throat. Smoke starts to come out of its mouth, as it starts to fire lasers from its mouth and hands at random. Kai, Logan and Chopper hide behind crates, as the red submarine dives down. Kai: The sub’s getting away! We need to stop this thing. Logan: I’ve got an idea. Jury Rigg! (Logan’s red materia glows, Jury Rigg appearing.) Tear that thing apart. Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! Jury Rigg dashes in, its size allowing it to dodge the laser blasts. Jury Rigg climbs up Pacifista, tearing at its body. Metal circuitry is made visible, and Jury Rigg scratches at Pacifista’s face, causing it to bleed. Jury Rigg gets in its hair, and digs into it, getting into its circuits. Pacifista fires all its lasers at the sky. Logan: Chopper, move! Chopper shifts to Walk Point charging in at Pacifista. Kai fires an arrow, Logan swinging his claws, an Air Claw speeding it up. It hits Pacifista’s Omnitrix symbol, and Chopper shifts to Arm Point, striking the arrow and sending it all the way into it. Pacifista starts beeping, as Chopper and Jury Rigg run away, Pacifista exploding. Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! Logan: Calm down, little guy. Come on back. (Jury Rigg turns into red light, returning to the materia.) Chopper: You blew up John’s alien! Logan: Needed to be done. We didn’t bring any purple materia. Chopper: Fine. Now what? Kai: We take a submarine, and chase after the other sub. The three run over to the other sub, several Shinra soldiers guarding it. They were fighting one of the guards, who’s fist was morphed into a mace. The soldiers fire at him, his body turning into sludge. Chopper: John! Sludge Blob: Finally. Give me a hand here. (Kai raises her bow, firing arrows, killing the guards. Sludge Blob takes his sludge form, reverting.) John: You guys took your time. Logan: You’ve been here the whole time?! Why didn’t you help us?! John: You guys did all the work already. Besides, you guys are strong enough without me. Go after the sub, and get the Huge Materia. Chopper: What about you? John: I learned something while you guys were fighting. That materia is a distraction, while they transport another one by airship. I’m going after that. (John turns into Big Chill, and flies up, phasing through the ceiling.) Kai, Chopper and Logan board the submarine, two very scared guards in there. Guard 1: (Stuttering) W-w-what do you want? Guard 2: (Terrified) Doesn’t matter. We have to stop them. (Kai raises her bow, the guards flinching in fear.) Chopper: Wait! (Chopper stands on a computer desk, getting in Kai’s way.) We need them. Unless you guys can drive a submarine. (Kai and Logan look at each other, and nod.) Thank you! Okay, soldiers! (They stand at attention.) Here’s how this will work. You are going to help us take the sub down and take out the red sub. And after that, you shall be free to go. Is that clear? (The guards look at each other, then back at Chopper.) Guards: Sir, yes sir! Chopper: Good. Now let’s take off! The submarine sails off from the dock, and submerges. End Scene Kevin, Ian and Gwen make it to the small village of Wutai, it mainly being a tourist attraction. Gwen: Is this it? It’s, Kevin: Pitiful. I know. Ian: Sakura seemed like she didn’t want to come at all. This definetely doesn’t have that kind of vibe. So, what is it about this place that she didn’t like? They head into the village, when Shinra soldiers come out of restaurant, led by Elena. Elena: Are you sure they are here? Soldier: Yes sir! We just encountered them on the way to the village. Elena: We can’t risk them getting to the Huge Materia before we do. Let’s go! (Elena takes the guards and they walk off.) Gwen leads Kevin and Ian deeper into the village, and they see a Pagoda, a large Chinese tower. Gwen: Something’s wrong. I’ve lost her mana trail. Kevin: Maybe it’s because the Huge Materia is blocking your senses. Ian: Forget that. We need to find Sakura. I’m heading to the Pagoda. Ian goes inside the Pagoda, where Gaira was meditating in the center of the room. Gaira: Hello, young traveller. You have traveled far. Ian: And long. I’m looking for someone. A girl with pink hair. Gaira: (Taking interest) You aren’t referring to Sakura, are you? Ian: Wait, you know her?! Gaira: Ha! I helped raise her. She is from this village. Ian: I didn’t know. She never told me. Gaira: And that doesn’t surprise me. She was deeply ashamed of her home. (Ian sits down in a meditative state.) Ian: Can you tell me more about your history? I may learn more about Sakura if I learn about where she came from. Gaira: Ah. And what does she mean to you? (Ian blushes.) Ian: I, uh, am just a friend. Gaira: Uh-huh. Well, we were once a proud country of shinobi. That was before the war with Shinra. They decimated us, our way of life destroyed. Now, we survive by being a tourist attraction. Sakura was ashamed on how such a proud country could fall, and developed a hatred for Shinra. She ran off the first chance she got. Ian: Became the adoptive daughter of the captain of the Incursion Pirates. Gaira: I am glad that she has a, “friend” that cares for her like you do. Ian: Thank you. I’ll be on my way. I still have to find her. Gaira: Good luck. Ian walks back outside, Gwen and Kevin coming out of a hotel. Kevin: Anything? Ian: Nothing that’ll help us find her. Gwen: Well, there’s nothing else in this area. Let’s go. (The three start to leave, when Ian turns, looking at a large bell on a shrine. He walks over to it, takes the mallet and strikes it. The bell rings, which echoes throughout the city.) What was that for? Ian: (Coming off shrine) Ringing a bell like that helps ensure a spirit’s safety. I rang it for Gido. Gwen: Oh. Kevin: Who’s Gido? (Then, a loud clank occurs.) What was that? Ian: It came from the shrine. (Kevin goes over, investigating the shrine. He then pulls a door down, it going into the floor.) Kevin: Got a secret room here! (He activates his metal layering.) The three head down, finding a well furnished room. Ian: Wow. This is actually nice digs for an underground lair. Gwen: I don’t like this. I’m getting a bad vibe. (Then, an extendable hand reaches for Gwen, which Ian repels with a blade. It retracts, and they see a second set of stairs, Zombozo standing on them.) No. Zombozo: Why hello Gwendolyn. You are looking as ravishing as ever. (Gwen falls to her knees.) Gwen: No. No. Don’t hurt me. Ian: He won’t, as long as we’re here. How’d you survive, clown? From what it sounded like, John nailed you hard enough to kill you. Zombozo: Nothing is ever as simple as killing someone. There are a series of complications that can occur. Like my life after I lost everything. My freaks, my pet water creature, my star attraction. It’s taken some time, but I think I’m finally at a point where my name can return to the surface. And now, adieu. (Zombozo runs up the stairs. Kevin gives chase, as Ian helps Gwen up.) Gwen: I’ll never be able to escape from him. John. I need John. Ian: Gwen. You are not the same person you were when you with him. You are stronger, more independent, and better than him in every way. You can fight him, and I’ll be with you the entire time. Gwen: Thank you. Now I see what Jennifer was talking about. You are really sweet. (Ian and Gwen go up the stairs they came down.) End Scene Big Chill phases through the ground, landing on the airship loading dock. He sees a Gelnika, an airship resembling a military cargo airplane. It’s propellers are spinning, and Big Chill reverts. John: You’re not getting away! (A stream of lightning comes at him, and John raises a mana shield. He lowers it, seeing Nanashi stabbing his lance into the ground.) You again. Nanashi: You’ve gotten away before. If you think you can get away this time, you’re mistaken. (The airship starts to take off.) John: You’re just a distraction. Just like the materia in the sub. Nanashi: And we managed to get that one away as well. Nanashi charges at John, who summons Rustic to block his lance attack. Nanashi pulls back, thrusting at John, who parries. Nanashi releases a stream of electricity, and John dodges. John charges in and swings, Nanashi parrying. The airship starts going down the airstrip. John turns into Sonic Boom, kicking Nanashi in the side, knocking him away. Sonic Boom dashes after the airship, almost reaching it. He jumps, as the airship takes off into the air. Sonic Boom curls up and spins, and he sticks Rustic into the airship wing, dangling for dear life. Sonic Boom: Well, this isn’t one of my better plans. Sonic Boom reverts, as John pulls himself onto the wing. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Logan *Kevin *Gaira Villains *Elena Validus *Nanashi *Shinra Soldiers *Zombozo Aliens Summoned by Nanashi *Pacifista (destroyed) Summoned by Logan *Jury Rigg Used by John *Sludge Blob (in sludge form and as Shinra soldier) *Big Chill *Sonic Boom Aliens Re-Unlocked *Pacifista Trivia *It's revealed that Sakura is from Wutai. *Chopper becomes the captain of a submarine. *Zombozo returns. *The title is based off the Beatles song "We All Live in a Yellow Submarine." Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF